Guardian frost
by sword slasher
Summary: WARNING CHARACTER DEATH. Jack tries so desperately to get home after a long days work in Christmas eve and all he wants to do is get back to his Hic, but not all goes as planned.


**Hi there sorry for late post(although it's still Christmas season until January 6 here but still) I hope no one will mind a late Christmas post also please read my other Hijack story I don't know if I should scrap it or not since I accidently left it behind. Anyway this is just a simple one shot cause I love this pair and I want to do a Christmas one shot of them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing their all products of DreamWorks(if I did then Jack and Hiccup would be a couple) **

It was a freezing Christmas eve night. The street lights were on but the snow was coming down so hard Jack could barely see a thing. He was never suppose to be here it was a simple Christmas eve he had planned a romantic nice relaxing day but the fate was not so kind, his job called in the early days of the morning and he had to face obstacle after obstacle from angry shoppers, to idiotic boss. Jack is a part timer at a mall not in a store but in the offices and his boss was the son of the owner of the mall so he got the job just cause of that passing up a people that were more qualified for a sadistic moron who thinks part timers are there to do all of his biddings.

The only thing that kept him sane was the though of returning to the arms of his beloved fiancé Hiccup. Another thing he hated about his boss was how he blatantly wanted his Hiccup, ironic part they only met and got together cause of him and his jack ass-ness. The funniest part was how he always grovel and turns into a total brown nose when Hiccup is around contrary to his regular jerk self. Hic is a rich kid but he worked for his money and all the money he inherited from turning 18 from his trust fund he only uses on Bills and from time to time rarely he spoils himself but the rest he pay with hard earned money he made from his job. He has had various jobs from welder, car repairman and even works part time at his dad's office which was the mayors office. Berk has a weird election thing they left his dad in charge for years and treat him more as a chief then a mayor. Hiccup says it's mostly cause of their Viking heritage and how his family has been ruling this land for generations. Besides that his family is also one of the richest family in this side of the country which is another reason he grovels to Hiccup. Although Hiccup had begged Jack to stop working or at least to get a new job far away form those evil people but Jack had a thing about seeing things through and it's how he ended up in this situation.

Jack knew he had to get home, he needed to get back to his worried Hic and he wouldn't let his ass of a boss or a simple snow storm get in his way, but when whipping the windshield wasn't working anymore he had too stop the car. Jack stopped his car and took in his surroundings. He notice he was actually about 5 minutes away walking from his house. He smirked as he saw it was still early and decided to text his Hiccup after putting on everything and grabbing everything. He tried to start up his car but it wouldn't so he decided to push it a bit to the other side of the road so it wouldn't get towed or disturb anyone until he heard the faint roar of an engine. In seconds the faint roar turned too a loud roar and Jack looked back too see he was actually parked right in the exit from the highway but before he could react a large truck came barreling in. Just as he had clutch his cellphone to send Hiccup the message of where he was. The next thing Jack felt nothing just cold steel hitting him.

The entire area was surrounded by on lookers trying to see what had happened. Jack's body laid slumped in the middle of the street not as mangled as one would expect. Jack couldn't see anything he could faintly hear a commotion and screams and sobs of someone next to him. He tried with all his might to open his eyes but the only thing he could see was the full moon, somehow in the time he was out the entire sky had cleared up perfectly. He felt warm liquid drops fall in his face but his vision and hearing were starting to blurr into darkness.

Everything descanted into darkness for what seemed like hours until a sudden light appeared. Jack figured it was heaven he wanted to be with Hiccup so much, he didn't want to leave him alone but it was his time. He tried to grasp the light but then he noticed it wasn't a light it was the moon shinning down on him. He tried to move and then he could, he trashed around a bit and touched his chest and exasperated. Out of nowhere Jack noticed he was in the middle of the woods behind his house in the middle of the frozen lake he always went too since he was little. He tried to get up and notice he had a staff on his hand and felt he should never let it go. For a while he tried to make sense of what had happened until he heard light sniffles coming from the edge of the lake. He skated over to it to find his Hiccup crying his eyes out, he wasn't even properly dressed. His brown hair falling down on his face, his face red from the cold and crying which tears were all freezing up on him.

"Why him, why did he had to die?" He could hear him murmur under his breath. Jack tried to talk to him or get his attention but whenever he tried Hiccup would ignore him and the more he did the more teary Jack started to become.

"Please hic I am here please, I was almost there I am sorry I left you please speak to me." No matter what he said Hiccup ignored him he couldn't figure out why until Hiccup stood up and walked through Jack. It was a sensation he couldn't explain he hated it. It was the most awful and scary feeling he had as if he didn't exist to anyone or anything. He wasn't part of this world and so with that Jack fell to his knees traumatized and dishearten. After a few minutes Jack floated without his knowing by instinct toward where he would obviously find Hiccup asleep on the couch with that blasted dog of his snuggled with him and right there and then Jack swore he would never leave Hiccups side. He would always protect him forever no matter what he couldn't love him physically then he would by secret.

**END**

**Hi there so yeah you can't have Christmas without a spice of tragedy. Tell me how If I should continue this I already have a lot planned but if not I can leave it there as a tragic Christmas one s hot. With no story being really concentrated at the moment I am trying to see if I can make a story as my main to be written story and it's between this one and another one. So I hope you all like it REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE I DON'T KNOW HOW IM DOING IF YOU JUST FOLLOW AND FAVE.**


End file.
